Esme's First Husband
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Emmett got in trouble then Carlisle had an original way form of punishment that caused a strange reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This was my first story and now five years later, I see all the mistakes in it so I will re-write the chapters and may even rename it. I hope that the ones who reviewed it five years ago, will do so again and there will be new reviewers!**

**By the way, in the first go around of this story, I had many who asked me when this was, before or after Bella? BEFORE, in the 1970's. I'll try to include more of a seventies look this time.**

Emmett started to go down the hall then he stopped, leaned against the wall and sighed, he still couldn't believe he was here! The reason he was here was because Carlisle got him the job so he could learn 'responsibility'. Ugh! Couldn't he just have given him the money to replace what was broken?

He folded his arms and then thought back to what happened . It was 3 days ago, at their home, he came in and just wanted to unwind after another stupid day of school and he went straight to his Nintendo games. Rose and Alice were doing some after school shopping with Esmé, Edward was probably off somewhere being a nerd then Carlisle came home from work.

Emmet remembered that he had just sat down in front of the television, pulled out the little knob to turn the set on then the door opened and in came Carlisle. You could tell that Carlisle was worn out but Emmett politely said, "Hi Carlisle."

Carlisle looked at his adopted son and said "Hi Emmett" in a monotone voice and Emmett looked at him and asked, "Big day at work?"

Carlisle nodded his head and Emmett knew that Carlisle could physically go on but being a doctor , even vampires needed to rest from that so Emmett then said, "Sit down."

Carlisle went over and sat down in this ugly ass green wing tip chair that was close to me and in a few moments, I hear this _CRUNCH! _ I turn my head to him and he said, "I'm sorry Emmett."

I just shrugged my shoulders and say rather casually, "It's okay Carlisle, just give me the money to get some more."

That's when he turned to look at me with his eyes as big as the unused saucers in Esme's kitchen and he stood up and said, "What!?"

I put the game on pause because I can tell a big talk is coming then I told him, "Well, Carlisle, I got to have some more games; I just got this..."

Carlisle cuts him off before he can finish the sentence and he said, "It wouldn't have happened IF you have moved the games like Esmé asked you days ago!"

I thought about that then I said, "Well, I should have moved them I guess but what's the big deal? We can afford more."

Carlisle shook his head then said, "That isn't the point! That isn't responsibility!"

That's when I took offense and I pointed to myself and asked, "What? I'm responsible."

Carlisle looked at him, cocked his eyebrow then gave a _'Are you crazy'?_ look then he said, "Emmett, responsible people DO NOT throw a baseball in their neighbor's house and say, "I'm sorry, my dad will pay for it! That sounds like something a sixth grader would say."

"Carlisle, that happened 40 years ago!"

Carlisle picked up the broken games and threw them at the matching couch then he sat down in the chair , he then looked at his son and said, "And that just shows that NOTHING has changed for you in that time. **You** should have paid for it, you were the one who broke it, besides that, you knew not to play the game so close to home, we always played in a field a good ten miles from home; just like we do now."

I completely turn the game off then and walked around with my hands stuffed in my pockets then I turn around and ask him, "Is this coming because of your crappy day?"

Carlisle looked at him, sighed and place his fingers on the side of his head then said, "No, I've needed to talk to you about this, today was just the tops."

I walk around the living room, walk over to the plate-glass window on the wall near Carlisle than ask, "Well, what do we do?"

Carlisle stood up then said, "I'm going to get you a job."

That knocks the 'breath' out of me and I ask, "What?"

Carlisle just looked at his son then said, "I'm going to talk to a friend of mine. I heard somebody talking about needing workers somewhere today."

He turned to the stairs leading up to his office and I looked at him with my jaw hanging open and I hollered at full vampire voice, "Carlisle!"

(((( oOo ))))

Later when I asked my wife, Rosalie for the money, she just fell and rolled on the floor with laughter, you would think that the love of my existence would understand but no, she just laughed like a freaking hyena then she said, "Oh no, I want to see my man at work besides it's the husband supposed to be the breadwinner in this family?"

(((( oOo ))))

So, here I am, walking down this stinking hallway in a nursing home! A nursing home! That's where my 'dad' had put me but you know what, a few hours of doing this...taking patients back and forth to P.T. which was Physical therapy and doing such little things for them, like bringing them their trays of food when they couldn't get out of bed or just bringing an extra blanket to warm their bones; I got to thinking...why was I making such a big deal out of this?

But it made me happy to be a vampire, these people were stuck here to die. I was going to live forever and get out of here.

Suppertime came and I was having to push carts of what the humans call 'food' on trays, disgusting! Even if I was human, I would not eat this. I had delivered 3 trays and had picked up the fourth one and I started to take it into a room when I saw the name on the door..._'Everson'_ and I wonder to myself,_'Where have I heard that name before?'_

So I just shrug my shoulders and went into the room. The room was nothing out of the ordinary, the room was big enough to hold two people but there was only one person occupying the room. There was a chair in the corner behind a curtain, the bed and pictures of the person's life on the wall. I then ask, "Mister Everson?"

I hear a voice then answer, "Yes?"

The bed curtain is keeping me from seeing the man so I push it back and I see a former shell of a man. If I was looking at the pictures of the man, he was once big and massive. Like myself but time had taken that away from this human and I was putting the tray of food down for the man, that's when I saw it on his bedside cubicle; a picture of a woman and not just any woman but a beautiful woman in an early 1900's dress. The woman wasn't smiling in the picture, she had sadness in her eyes. Then I realized, it was Esmé, my adopted mother! Carlisle's wife!

Surely, this man is a son...somebody...

I went back to the door and looked at the nameplate on the door and it said, 'C. Everson.' I turn around and go back into the room and ask, "Uh, Charles Everson?"

Charles looked up at me and he asked, "Yes?"

I just looked around the room and I said, "Um, here's your lunch."

I pulled off the dome and it was a round pile of meat with what I knew was gravy and it had a small mountain of mashed potatoes next to it and a small mix of ugly green balls with orange sticks. Charles pointed to a small table at the end of the bed and said, "Put it on there."

I do that then I backed up then looked at the picture of Esmé and asked, "Was that your wife?"

Charles looked at the picture than painfully said, "She was."

I looked at him and I asked, "She was?"

Charles looked at the picture and he said, "She left me one day...I don't know what happened to her...b,but whatever it was , it was my fault"

I looked at him and I wanted to scream out, _'Yeah, you beat and tortured one of the world's perfect woman'._ I wanted to say that but I didn't and so I ask, "Your fault? What did you do?"

A tear comes to Charles's eye and he looked at the picture then said, "I was a bastard..."

Charles then turned away from the picture as if he was in pain then said, "I don't know what happened to her."

Another thought came to me,_ 'She's a vampire and my mother you idiot!'_

I wanted to leave and never come back but I heard myself saying to Charles, "I want to hear more about this woman but I got to go back to work ."

Charles gave a brief smile then pulled up the tray to eat that disgusting lunch and I go outside to the lunch tray, turned and looked back. Then after a few hours later, I walked back down to Charles's room which surprised him, he told me he didn't get many visitors. I just wanted to know more about his time with Esmé and the more I knew, the more I was confused about things, my feelings and I was glad that Rose was gone with Alice on an extended shopping trip...I just needed to be alone now.

**A/N-Well, how was my redo?**

**Sand n' Sable**


	2. Chapter 2 The 'Talk'

I was driving home in my 1977 silver Pontiac Trans Am Coupe and yeah, I was driving unusually slow, I had a lot on my mind. I drove down the long, twisting road to our house which was always built-in the backwoods of any place we lived in at the time and this time we lived in California. I looked up at the house , turned off the engine , got out and went up the steps to the house; easily skipping every other step. I opened up the door and there sitting snuggled up to each other was Carlisle and Esmé on the couch watching T.V. Carlisle looked at me and he asked,

"How was your first day?"

Words were stuck in my throat but I managed to get out, "Uh, fine."

I just turned to go up the stairs to my room when I heard Carlisle said to Esmé, "I guess he just has to get used to working."

After he said that, I just went on up to my room to try to settle this all out in my mind.

**Edward's POV:**

I knew something was wrong as I looked up the road and saw Emmett driving home but I couldn't read his mind, something was going on. His mind was still dark and confused so I decided to go to his room to find out. I walked up to his door and I softly knocked and waited,

"Yeah?"

I sighed then said, "Emmett, it's me, can I come in?"

A few minutes passed then he said, "Come in."

I opened the door to see my big brother. Technically, I'm the one who should be the big brother, I had been a vampire by at least 20 years longer than Emmett but he was older and his presence was just so massive! He just took over the entire room ! He looked at me then asked, "You read my mind?"

I just shook my head then said, "Not really, it's full of confusion."

Emmett just nodded his head then I said in fact, "You met somebody."

Emmett looked at me, at first he didn't say a word but then he said, "Yeah"

I just nodded my head and sat down in Rosalie's chair next to her dresser then said, "That I could read...who was it?"

Emmett looked at me then I could read his thoughts loud and clear,

_'Let's talk this way.'_

I nodded my head then I got up and went over to Emmett's Nintendo then said, "Let's play a game."

Emmett understood the ruse then he said, "All I have is Donkey Kong."

Emmett went over and put the game in and then Edward started the mind conversation,

_'Who was it?' Edward thought._

Emmett just looked at me, I could hear the mental sigh in his mind then he thought,

_'Charles' _

I thought about it and said 'Charles' to myself then when recognition came to me, my eyes go wide in disbelief , they turn black as vampire eyes do when we are upset then the game comes on then I asked him,

_'Charles Everson?! Esme's former husband?' _

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and made a move on his game then he said out loud, "I'm beating you!"

To go along with the ruse, I yelled out at him, "No, you are not!" then I switched back to my thoughts and asked Emmett,_'Whats' s he like?'_

Without even blinking an eye he just thought, _'Pitiful, like a shrunken shell'_

After I made a move on the game, I then asked Emmett, _'Did he ask anything about Esme?'_

Emmett looked at me then he thought, _'He doesn't even know if she's alive but when I saw her picture, that's when I asked about her."_

Emmett made a move on the game and I asked,_ 'He has her picture? Well, what did he say about her?'_

Instead of answering, Emmett just jumped up and said, "I scored and won!"

I smirked because I should have realized that Emmett would play this game seriously even if it was a ruse so I say out loud, "You cheated!"

Emmett throws down the control to the game and he said, "You wish!" then he thought, _'He doesn't know why she left. Yeah, he does, he knows it's because he used her as a punching bag.'_

Edwards face tenses up and darkens all over then he throws down the controls on his side then 'asked',

_'Does he know about the baby?'_

Emmett then said in his mind, _'Esme said she never told him'_

Edward walked around the room then 'asked' his brother, _ 'Anything else?'_

Emmett shrugged his shoulders then put his hands together and 'said', _ 'He just wishes he could see her again to apologize.'_

All I could do was nod my head then Emmett asked out loud, "Do you want to play some more?"

I smile and laughed then said, "I don't want to play that stupid game anymore."

Emmett gave his booming laughter then said, "You're just mad that I won."

Edward walked over to the door then said, "It's just stupid."

**Emmett's point of view:**

After that, I went downstairs with my family and since Rose and Alice were gone on a trip to France where Alice was having her dream shopping vacation, it was just the boys with Carlisle and Esmé for the night, we just spent the night playing stupid board games with them...but I think now that was kinda special but I also kept wondering to myself, _'What's next?'_

**A/N-I'm so happy! I actually got a review for my new revised version of the story AND a follower!**

**Like I said, I'm trying to add more and redo my grammar mistakes from before but I'm not perfect, there may still be a lot in; if there is, I apologize.**

**Sand n' Sable**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Of The Minds

**A/N-Emmett, Esmé, Edward or anyone's thoughts will be in italic's.**

**Esme's point of view:**

It has been almost a week since Emmett started working at the nursing home and he seems to like it, it's surprising because every night when he comes home; he doesn't want to talk but when he comes home from school; he couldn't wait to go to work. But when he comes home...he seems to act like Emmett but he seems to be watching me, watches my every move.

He acts like he's trying to guess at something. We went hunting the other night, we went out as an entire family , it's rare for us to do that because since there is so many of us, we scare away the animals but we did it, Emmett and Rosalie stayed close to me; Rosalie is a momma's girl. She may talk and act differently but she is ...Emmett would eventually go off by himself, catch up with the others but he didn't that night, he stayed with us. I haven't talked to Carlisle about it but I will, I think I will watch him for a few more days than I will, I just hope nothing is wrong.

**Emmett's point of view:**

I made up my mind, I'm going to ask Edward to go with me to the nursing home, he may just know what I've thought but I was trying to be careful with my thoughts by keeping my mind confused which seems to be easy these days! I thought Edward was in his room, I went to his bedroom door, opened it , called for him; didn't get an answer so I shrugged my shoulders then went downstairs then to my surprise he stood at the door holding my leather jacket then he said,

"It's autumn time for the humans so that means cooler weather, here's your jacket."

He threw my jacket to me and as I was putting it on, I started to ask him..."Hey, Eddy, I was wondering..."

Edward smirked and ran his thumb across his lips then said, "Emmett, I know what you are going to ask, I'm a mind reader remember?"

After I put on the jacket, I mumble under my breath,

"I guess I wasn't confused as I thought"

Emmett reached for the door and asked, "You don't mind?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders then said, "No, I'm curious myself."

Edward and I walked down the steps then go to where the garage is and as I'm pulling up the door, he asked me, "Can I drive?"

I cut him a looked that would have killed him if it could then I say to him, "NO, MY CAR"

Edward just sighed then rolled his eyes then said, "Okay, Jeez, just asking"

We go to get in my silver baby and I said, "One day to I'm going to get a jeep."

Edward smiled then asked as I back the car out, "Does he know I'm coming?"

Emmett was looking in the rear view mirror then said, "No, we got to think of a reason for you coming, like I said, he doesn't get many visitors."

Edward thinks on that as we start driving down the road then said,

"He's a world war one veteran right?"

Emmett said, "Yeah." "So, say I'm going to do a report for school." Edward said.

Emmett thought about it then said, "Yeah, that will work."

Edward then asked me, "Does he like to talk about the war?"

Emmett think about that then he said, "Not much, but he has this one visitor from his old outfit that comes by and they talk about their glory days."

Edward looked out at the traffic on the highway they just got on then said, "This will be interesting."

Emmett shifts the car in another gear then said, "Yeah."

They drive in silence for the rest of the drive.

((((oOo)))

Fifteen minutes later, we pull up into the parking lot of the home, we park the car, get out and silently go in while Edward looked around. We go into the locket room and Edward sat down on the leather-covered couch, I was putting my jacket in my locker and Edward asked, "So where's his room?"

Emmett goes over to the door and with his head, gestures tor Edward to come on out of the room then said, "Let me go get my schedule for the day and we'll go...no need in springing yourself on him."

Edward shook his head okay then Emmett slaps him lightly on the back then goes down the hall then he walked to the other end of the hall and went in a room and comes out with a clipboard then he walked back to his brother then said, "Down the hall, last room on the left."

Edward looked down there then he said, "Let's go."

Edward looked around at the rooms and he saw the t.v. on in one room and the _'Brady Bunch'_ is on one set than they finally get to the last door on the left then Emmett knocked on the door then he heard a fragile old man's voice say, "Come in." Emmett opened the door and looked around and he said, "Mister Everson?"

Charles eyes light up at seeing the orderly and he then said, "Emmett? Come in, I wasn't sure if you were going to work today."

Emmett gave a soft chuckle then said, "Oh yeah, and even if I wasn't, I'd come in any way..."

Emmett then turned toward Edward then said, "Mister Everson, this is my brother Edward..."

He turned around to Charles and asked, "I hope you don't mind, he's here to do a story on the war for school and he wanted to ask you some questions"

Edward goes to shake Charles's hand and Edward's amber eyes go wide in surprise but nobody really noticed then Charles said, "I'll try to help."

Edward smiled and said, "Thank you, whatever you can tell me will help."

Emmet then said, "I'll leave you guys alone . I'll come back in a few hours Edward."

Edward pulled up the chair to sit it and waved to his brother then said, "Bye."

Charles then said, "Goodbye Emmett"

Emmett gave a wave then closed the door then Charles told Edward,

"I'll try to help but I was only in there for a year"

Edward shrugged his shoulders then said, "That's fine, anything you can tell me will help."

Edward took out his notepad and pencil and he and the old man get to talking.

**Three hours later:**

Emmet came back into the room and he saw Edward and Charles laughing and Emmett asked,

"How's it going?" Edward stood up and said, "It went great, I got all I need."

Emmett smiled and said, "That's great"

Edward reached out to shake Charles's hand like a true gentleman then Charles said, "I hope I helped some."

Edward smiled and said, "Oh, you did and I'll be back to talk to you more."

Charles smiled and Emmett said to him, "I'll be right back"

Emmett walked him out to the parking lot then when Emmett was sure that nobody else was around he asked his brother, "Well, what do you think?"

Edward walked up to him and asked him in a low whisper,

"How come you didn't tell me he was paralyzed?"

Emmett looked at him like he was looking at a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ugly Truth

After work was over that night, I raced home in my car, Edward didn't get to tell me anything about his talk with Charles because a nurse came to get me, one of the more 'lively' patients was causing a ruckus in the hallway so I didn't learn anything after that bomb Edward gave me. I parked the car in the garage, turned off the engine and raced upstairs and man, did I get a surprise !

I opened the door and there stood Jasper! Edward was with him and I looked at Edward and asked him, "You got Jasper?"

Edward nodded his head then said, "I felt like I should, we got a bit of a shock."

Jasper looked at Emmett and immediately my body began to feel at ease and I looked at my little brother and said, "Thanks Jasper." He nodded his head then I asked Edward, "What all have you told him?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders then he said, "He knows about everything but what happened at the nursing home today."

Emmett throws the keys and starts to take off his jacket then asked, "So, what did happen?"

Edward sighed then began to talk, "Well, when I walked into the room and got closer to the bed I knew. Then after you left, I got him to talk about the war then after a while, I looked at the picture of Esmé, I got him to talk about her...how he abused her...his paralysis..."

He stops mid sentence like a human would and Jasper and I look at each other than we saw Edward close his eyes then he said in a louder voice, "He still loves her and he said like most ...'people' like him, he doesn't know why he abused her, he just started and it was like a drug; he couldn't stop."

Jasper rolled his eyes , Emmett grunted and then Edward continued.

"He was really loathing himself but it was just pushes and bruises before he went to the war then when he came back, he really got worse with her. Esmé didn't tell us but one time he beat her so bad that she didn't come out of their house for a month because her face was distorted, he broke her nose. They even made up a story that they had a break-in and some robber did it to her, they blamed one of the black farm hands down the road and they had a hanging."

Edward stopped and we all looked at each other and after a minute, I looked at Edward then asked, "What? Go on.' Edward put his fists in his pocket then went to the plate-glass window and looked out at California backdrop then said,

"Well, it wasn't long after that when Esmé left, he didn't know that she was pregnant or anything."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other than Emmett asked, "Well? What about the paralysis?" Edward then told them,

"Well, When he came home he tried to control the 'urges' he said, his temper but...anyway, he had to go on some business trip for his niece and he thought Esmé was snuggled back home and safe in her house with servants 'guarding' her but when he came home, she was gone. He didn't know where or how; he tried strong-arming the servants but every one of them claimed the last they saw her was when they went home and the one maid who lived there swore she didn't hear anything.

As soon as dawn cracked the next morning, he got in his Model T and headed out to search for her and he was gonna 'teach her a lesson'. It had rained the night before and he was in a rush didn't watch for other drivers, much less the roads so when a milk truck ran into him...that's why he never did search for her...he was stuck in a chair."

Emmett and Jasper look at each other in shock than Edward told them something else,

"Didn't stop him from abusing...did plenty of mental torture to every one of his wives..."

The wind is knocked out of Emmett then he asked, "Wives? How many times was this dude married?"

Edward holds up six fingers then he said, "Counting Esmé."

Jasper and Emmett's jaw dropped then Jasper said, "What?"

Edward then told them the rest of the story, "He tried to replace her, it didn't work; it never did. He was just so...horrible, he even did something that I have never heard of."

He stopped talking and walked back to the window and looked out at the stars dancing in the sky than Emmett said, "Tell us man! Don't keep it a fucking secret!"

Edward turned around and he looked...sad then he said, "You have to understand guys that back then in the 30's, things were bad, getting jobs was scarce, people did all kinds of odd jobs and the job he hired out for was...this is hard to say , Charles didn't even tell me , I read his mind; he hired men, black and white to...beat his wives."

Edward turned back around to the window to look out and Emmett just bows his head. Jasper turns even paler than he already is then Emmett asked, "How, how could you even stay in that room with that man?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders then said, "It wasn't easy, I wanted to tear him apart but I could see everything, he changed though the years by the time the last wife came around, he had mellowed. His last wife? Her name was Esmeralda and she looked exactly like Esmé. She died of cancer two years ago,took care of him as best she could until her dying day."

Emmett thinks on something then said, "I didn't see any other pictures of women."

Edward smiled then said, "You weren't exactly looking, just seeing Esme's picture on the nightstand knocked you for a loop. They are hanging up over the window in order, you probably thought they were cousins or something."

Everybody goes quiet then finally Jasper cleared his throat to break the silence then he asked,

"Anything else?" "Nothing much, it's just like he told Emmett, he would like to say 'I'm sorry' but he doesn't know where she is or if she's even..'alive'"

The boys all smirk then Emmett said, "Well, we got a decision to make."

The three boys shook their heads then the door flew open and there stands the little, tiny vampire terror known as Alice and she looked at them as their jaws hang open then she said,

"You three haven't made a decent decision in decades!"

Emmett stutters a question out,

"H, how did you know?"

She looked at him like he just stepped in crap then she said, "How do you think I know? I've known since last week before you started work ! What you think just because I went across the ocean I lost my visions? Come on!"

She rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her small hips then asked, "So what do we do now?"

Emmett looked at his brothers then at Alice and asked, "We?"

She gave him a smirk then said, "Well, somebody is going to have to step in your place because you'll be busy the rest of the night"

He looked at her dumbfounded then asked, "Huh?"

She stepped back and there stands a very angry blond-haired ball of fire known as Rosalie. Emmett jumps up two feet and he pathetically started begging,

"Rose! Baby!"

She threw her hand up and marches into the room and said,

"Don't start! I can understand you not telling Jasper and Alice but me? Your WIFE?!"

Emmett tried to snuggle up to her and said, "Baby, this is a very delicate situation and...it calls for careful consideration."

Everybody else in the room looked at each other and had the same thought,

_'Uh oh, Emmett better watch his mouth'_

Rose looked at him with piercing dark eyes then she barked out, "And I am not considerate of my mother!?"

Emmett quickly realized his grave mistake and in his mind's eye, he can see his body burning in flames then he quickly said,

"Honey, I was shocked by this, we all are and we um, we barely know how to handle this ourselves and um, baby; do you really think you could have handled this without going and ripping Charles's head off?"

She thought about it, her foot taping than Emmett dared to come closer to her then she shouted out, "Oh, don't even think about it! Go back to your brothers you sniveling coward! Werewolves have more courage than you!"

Emmett slinks back to Edward like a wounded dog than Edward spoke up and said,

"Let's just be glad that Carlisle and Esmé is at the hospital now."

Alice looked at her watch then said, "Yeah, the dinner should last until ten"

Jasper then asked, "Any doubts who will win the physician of the year award?"

The whole group looked at each other than at the same time said, "Nah!"

Edward then smiled then said, "Let's get down to business here." Jasper then asked, "What do we have to decide?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders then said, "Should we tell Carlisle and Esmé about this?"

Alice asked, "Why?"

Edward tells them, "She deserves to know, this is her existence and besides she know SOMETHING is going on, I can read her mind you know"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and throws her hands up then asked, "Will someone PLEASE get me up to speed?"

Jasper looked at her and he sarcastically asked, "I thought you knew."

She looked at him then said, "NOT EVERYTHING, just tell me!"

Everybody looked at Edward and he took a deep breath than repeated the story to her in a speed record than Emmett goes over to grab her as she begins to rant and rave then finally she let Jasper calm her down then Edward looked at everybody then asked, "Are we all agreed?"

Rosalie gave a big 'humpf' and left the room but not before she shook her head yes and Alice said "Yeah" and so does Jasper. Emmett nodded his head but quickly leaves behind Rose begging her forgiveness.

**A/N-Disclaimer-I do not own any of the rights to Stephanie Myer or 'Twilight'.**


	5. Chapter 5 Champange Blood

**Disclamier-As promised, I am trying to put more of a seventies feel in the story than the last time,1977 to be specific. That being said, I do not put any claims or rights to the Star War theme song by the London Philermamontic orchestra. And I want to give a big shout out to a special reviewer and you know who you are! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
**

Everybody is busy doing something to get ready for Esmé and Carlisle's return from the award's banquet at the hospital. The _Theme from Star Wars_ plays in the background adding to the feel of the evening, Edward is at his piano shuffling through his papers . He looked over at Alice who is pouring something that humans would think is cranberry juice is in fact blood that she is putting in champagne glasses then she hears Edward ask in annoyed voice,

"What the hell is that?"

Alice looked at him then Emmett said,

"'_Theme_ _from Star Wars_...Alice put it on."

She finished the glasses then said, "I like it."

Edward twists his face then said under his breath, "No wonder, it's annoying."

Emmett laughed then said, "You just don't like it because you didn't orchestrate it."

Edward shot a death kill look at him then asked in a loud voice, "I don't care what you think, just shut it off!"

Alice went over and turned off the record player then said, "Grouch."

Jasper just smiled in amusement than Emmett went back to sucking up to Rosalie then Alice suddenly announced, "They're here!"

All of them gather in the foyer than the door opens and Carlisle and Esmé come in and they yell, "Congratulations!" then they all throw confetti up in the air. Carlisle laughed then shook Jasper's hand and hugs everybody else. Jasper kissed Esmé on the cheek then Edward motioned for them all to go to the piano room then Rosalie said, "Alice has some drinks for us all."

Alice went into the kitchen, got the glasses and everybody got a glass then Edward said, "This is your favorite Carlisle."

Carlisle looked at the glass of blood then asked, "Mountain lion?"

Edward nodded his head then said, "Yes, Emmett went up into the mountains and caught this fresh tonight"

Carlisle takes a sip then said, "Very good"

Alice then said, "Now, let's make a toast."

Everybody nodded their heads than Edward said, "A-hum, to Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the best doctor, dad, husband and vampire!"

Everybody said 'Yeah!" then clicks their glasses and they all take a good swig then Alice asked, "How was dinner ? How was it eating human food?"

Carlisle finished his drink, wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket then said,

"Well, we got around eating meat by telling them we were vegetarians but the lettuce was like shredded paper but even that was better than eating the pasta!"

Everybody shivered then laughed then Esmé said, "It wasn't so bad having to pretend to like human food, NOBODY hardly ate anyway; apparently they had hired this terrible chef and everybody complained about the food ."

Alice took a sip of her drink then said, "Edward wrote a song for you"

Everybody looked at Edward then he said, "It's just something I came up with, come listen."

Everybody gathered around the piano and Edward played a lovely, little upbeat tune. Everybody clapped then Carlisle said, "That's wonderful son, now if you will excuse us..."

Edward looked at all his brothers and sisters then he said, "Carlisle? Esmé? We have something to talk to you about..."

Thinking it is another round of 'Congratulations' then Edward said, "Let's go sit down."

They all go into the living room and sit around a table than Edward started ,

"Emmett's really the one who should tell you."

Everyone looked at Emmett who looked at Edward then said, "Thank you Edward."

Emmett thought carefully about the words he had to use then he looked at his parents, sighed then said, "It started with my job at the nursing home."

Carlisle then asked, "Is something wrong?"

Emmett shook his head 'no' then said, "No, nothing's _wrong_, it's just, well, I met somebody that you both should be aware of."

Carlisle and Esmé looked at each other than at Emmett then he said,

"You never met him Carlisle but Esmé has. Esmé...it's...this is hard, Esmé, it's Charles."

Carlisle looked at he was hit with a two by four and Esmé, suddenly her face was even paler than usual. Edward and all the others looked at each other than Esmé finally asked,

"What did you say?"

Emmett then said,

"Charles Everson is a patient staying at the nursing home."

This time Carlisle is the one who asked the question,

"How did you know it was him?"

Emmett looked at Edward then said, "He has a picture of her by his bed."

Esmé put her hand on her head and pushed back the wide headband holding back her perfect hair than Carlisle jumped up and he turned around then asked,

"How long have you known?"

Emmett looked at them both then said, "Since I started working."

Esmé gave a silent sob then said, "I knew...something but I never thought! What does he want?"

They all look at each other than Alice said, "He doesn't know you are here Esmé and he especially doesn't know you are a vampire."

Carlisle looked in shock at his daughter then he asked, "YOU KNOW?"

Alice looked at him then causally said, "Of course I do ."

Rose spoke up then, "I just found out today."

Jasper then said, "I just found out today also."

Carlisle looked at everybody in shock and awe than Edward said, "After Emmett found out, we talked about it and I even went to the home."

Esmé looked at Carlisle again then asked , "What does he want?!"

Edward shook his head slowly then said, "Nothing really, he just wants to say 'I'm sorry but he thinks you might be dead."

She sighed then looked at her husband then asked, "What has he said...about me? "

Emmett weakly smiled then said, "You are mostly what he talked about, he know he did you wrong."

Edward then took over speaking, "He's paralyzed Esmé."

Esmé reached up for Carlisle's hand, pulled him back down in the chair next to her and they both asked at the same time, "What?"

Edward then told her, "There was an accident shortly after you left Esmé, that's why he never did look for you." Edward looked at his brothers and the boys don't want to tell Esmé of the exact circumstances of his accident then Edward continued, "He just hated himself Esmé, that's why he took his anger out on you"

Esme squeezes her husband's hand then said, "So...he, he just wants?..."

Edward softly said, "He just wants to apologize before he dies."

Carlisle suddenly jumped up before anybody realized and he hit the table with his POWERFUL fist and a cracking sound is heard then a long, jagged line is in the table then Carlisle yelled out a 'NOOOOO!" that is so loud that even the animals in the woods hear and run and other vampires stand up and show their fangs.


	6. Pitiful Human and Vampire Powers

**A/N-I DO NOT own any of Stephanie Meyer's character's from Twilight, this is just my work. I just hope you all read and enjoy then send reviews! But, I am adding a special power to the character of Esmé that was not in the book or movie's but it's for my story. I hope you all enjoy.**

Everybody was sitting in stunned silence after Carlisle's outburst. Alice and Edward both looked at each other, Edward didn't read this in Carlisle's mind, the psychic pixie sure didn't see it coming! It was SO sudden! Rosalie looked at Emmett biting her lip like a scared child would, Jasper was trying to calm himself down but the emotions in the room were dark and deep.

Carlisle just stood there trying to 'breathe' and Esmé stood up, she slowly walks around the room in a slow circle then she looked at her husband and said,

"You better explain that attitude now Carlisle Cullen!"

He looked up at her then he choose his words very carefully,

"I just...don't want...you hurt."

She smiled at that then walked over to him then she softly said,

"I appreciate that but I'm a big vampire girl."

Carlisle took her small hand, gave it a kiss then Esmé turned to Emmett then asked, "He doesn't know about me?"

Emmett looked at his brother Edward then said, "No."

Esmé looked around the room then briefly at Carlisle then he asked, " You're NOT thinking of going to see him are you?"

Without looking at him she said, "I don't know what to do."

All of the kids looked at each other and they decide it's a good time to get out of there. They all stand up, all their chairs scrape on the ground from the rush they move then they all mutter, "Excuse me." They all leave at vampire speed to go to their rooms . Carlisle and Esmé looked at each other, Esmé looked down at the cracked table then she looked at her husband again and said in a very wife threatening tone,

"You owe me a table."

She turned and left the room leaving Carlisle alone in the room.

(((((oOo))))

It had been a few days since we told Carlisle and Esmé, since then, Esmé was quiet. She was just going around the house doing the things a vampire mother will do. She cleaned the house, cleaned our clothes and killed us a surprise snack or two but she didn't smile that much; there was too much on her mind but later that morning, things changed. Carlisle bought a table to replace the one that he destroyed. He usually left early for work but he knew by the way of Alice that the table was coming. Most of us stayed at home to see it...I just thought it was a beautiful table but Esmé told us that it was a mid 18th century walnut Gate leg table. Sheesh ! Leave it to a professional decorator!

She hugged Carlisle until **I** thought it was ridiculous! I turned around and Alice, Rose and Eddy was looking at me like just burnt the kitten, who likes to see such a display from parents? So I shrugged my shoulders and go down the steps to get in my car for work.

(((oOo)))

After the table arrived, I spent some time getting it looking just right in our dining room, I wanted the light to show on it just right. I have some beautiful antique candle holders that Carlisle bought for me in 1931. Then after that was done, there was nothing else...so without even thinking, I grab my coat and purse then go out the door...I don't go to the car, I just walk. I walk the street until I find myself in front of the nursing home where my son worked. I looked at the sign that said,_ 'Rest Haven Nursing Home'_. I stared at it for the longest time then I looked up at the home itself then I walked up to the front double doors, open and go in, look around at the modest decorations then the thought came to me,_ 'Oh, what I could do!'_

Anyway, I walked up to the desk where 3 nurses sat and I asked one, "Charles Everson?"

The nurse just looked over at a board and with no emotion in her voice, she said, "Down the hall, last door on the left. Room 320."

I just said a simple 'thank you' then walked to the room. Then when I get in front of the door to the room, I looked around and saw that the nurses were not paying any attention to me, one is doing a poor manicure on herself and the others, well, I can hear the absurd gossip gong on with them then I do something I rarely do...I turn invisible. I go into Charles's room, he's asleep. I walk in the room quietly because you can still hear my heels but then I stop dead in my tracks because that's when I saw it, my picture!

It was in a 8 by 10 frame, I remembered the day I stood to take that picture. It was taken by Charles on the day he shipped out. I had been very careful with my hair and had put on my best dress,a beautiful antique white one with a high collar, it also had a pearl inlay around the seam of the collar and down the front. Charles had growled like a bear that I spent so much money buying it but when he saw me in it, the look I saw was a rare look on his face so when he came back home, I tried to wear it as often as I could . I looked around the room...there was a bank calendar, a picture of his troop, beside it there is his purple heart. Then I looked up above the window like Edward said and I saw them. The "Wives" picture, little ones in order of the decades, I could tell that be the hairstyles then my eyes fell on the right one, Esmeralda didn't Edward say? She looked so much like me in our eyes, cheekbones, hair color..we could be twins!

I looked at him laying in bed and I watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing...is he truly sorry for his inhuman ways? I don't know but there is no way I can see him today!

I just turned and ran out of there at vampire speed, the nurses are still there, I had forgotten that I was invisible but they can still hear the clicking of my heels. They looked at each other but they can't explain it, I can just hear the 'Haunted nursing home' roumers that will start.

(((oOo)))

It was 12 o'clock and Carlisle had done little or nothing that day, everybody, including the other doctor and nurses noticed it but no one said anything. He didn't care, he was really wishing that he could be just as cold as Aro of the Voulrti. He was scared, scared for Esmé...scared for himself and his family. He should just feel pity and loathing for that man in the nursing home. He looked over at his picture of Esmé on his desk then another one of himself with Esmé then he turned to the wall and looked at the pictures of his family then he went, grabbed his white doctor jacket and ran outside.

He ran past his secretary , she looked at him then she asked,

"Doctor Cullen! Where are you going?"

He stopped at the door, looked back at her and said,

"Lunch!"

She looked at him shocked because Doctor Cullen never talked or acted that way. He just turned, opened the door and ran out, down the hall past several puzzled nurses then when he finally get down to the hospital garage, he didn't see his son Edward but Edward saw him. Carlisle just ran straight to his car, opens the door, jumped in then sped out. Edward just turned to the woods and started running.

((((oOo)))

Edward knew he needed to run instead of taking his car. Carlisle would know it in a minute, he got the dark blue Toyota Corolla as a gift. He knew where Carlisle was going and he knew he had to stop him, Carlisle did not need to do anything that he was thinking, his emotions were raw now. Fortunetly, the nursing home was not far from the hospital then two humans came walking by so he hid out of sight, their smell didn't even bother him but he had more important things to do. He ran up to the parking lot just as Carlisle drove up.

When Carlisle parked the car than got out, he put on his doctor's coat then started walking up to the home then Edward ran up to him. He put his hand on his father's shoulder then Carlisle turned around . His eyes were cold and he said,

"Don't stop me, I got to go in and do this."

Edward stepped up to him so close that their chests almost touched then he asked him,

"Do what? Go in, tell him that you and Esmé are vampires and to leave her alone? Or bite him then drain all his blood? You'll be no better than him."

Pain comes to Carlisle's ancient eyes then he said, "I don't know, I don't know what to do.'

Edward looked around at the ground then said, "Then you don't need to go in."

Carlisle walked around then said, "He hurt her Edward, I don't want him to do that again."

Edward motioned for him to sat down in a chair on the front patio, he does that then Edward said,

"Carlisle, he's an old pitiful human living in a cement cage wanting to say some words of apology."

Carlisle looked up at his son then stood up and asked, "How can you say 'I'm sorry' for beating and torture? Until your own wife ran off because she was afraid for her very life?"

Edward looked around at the grounds of the nursing home than he said, "I don't know but it's up to Esmé. We don't know what she'll do, she might not even decide to let Charles know she is here."

Carlisle didn't say a word, just nodded his head than Edward said, "Let's go back to the hospital."

Carlisle nodded his head and they head to the car then they both get in then when Carlisle started the engine then they see an elderly man being pushed around in his wheelchair in the hallway of the home then Carlisle asked Edward, "Is that him?"

Edward looked at the man then said in a monotone, "Yeah."

Charles and the orderly go on down the hallway then Carlisle said to his son, "Let's get out of here."

Edward silently agrees then they pull out.

((((oOo)))

Emmett pulled into the garage after a half day at school and now all he wanted to do was just spend some time with his Rose before going to work. He got out of the car and out of the garage then went up the steps. He stopped before he got to the top because his mother was there. Esme just smiled her warm smile then gave him a hug then asked,

"How was your day?"

He shrugged his shoulders then said, "It was okay."

She gave him a light pat on the shoulder and followed him into the house, watched as he took off his jacket then made sure Emmett hung it in the front closet then when he started to go upstairs, she asked him a shocking question, "Emmett?"

He turned and looked at her then asked, "Yes?"

She slowly turned to her son then softly asked, "You said Charles doesn't know about me?"

His eyes bugged out then he said, "No"

She looked around then asked another question, "You never told him about your parents?"

He cleared his throat then said, "No, but you know he has met Edward"

The front door opened and Esmé went over to Carlisle briefly stopping the questions. She kissed her husband on the cheek then she and Carlisle walked into the living room, she turned, took his hands in hers then said, "Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something."

(((oOo)))

Charles sat outside with the sun shining down then an old man comes up behind him but he wears a blue suit and red tie, he has a head full of silver hair and he asked Charles, "Ready to go in?"

Charles straightens out his red sweater then said, "In a bit, let's wait until the sun goes down."

The old man shook his head then went and sat down in one of the wicker chairs then Charles asked, "Alvin?"

Alvin looked up then asked, "Yes?"

Charles looked around confused then said, "I don't know, I just have a feeling...something's going to happen"

They looked at a deer coming out from the woods into a nearby pasture then Alvin said,

"You never know what's going to happen Charles, you never know."

They watch as the deer munches on the sweet grass as the sun dips in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7 A Vampire Surprise

Emmett drove into the parking lot of _'Rest Haven '_ nursing home, parked the car, got out and looked around; he saw the grey skies coming in. He walked up to the doors, opened them went in, he looked around at the patients walking up and down the hallway, looked at the nurses walking around with the orderlies. He went into the locker room, found his locker; put his jacket in then looked around then saw some other orderlies walking around getting ready for their shift. He went back out into the hospital hallway and looked down at the other end, he looked at Charles's door then sighed.

He walked down to the room, looked at his name on the door then knocked,

"Come in."

Emmett opened the door, briefly smiled at Charles whose face lite up when he saw that he had company then he said, "Emmett! Come on in, I wasn't sure you would come today."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders then said, "Oh, I come in most days but even if I wasn't working, I'd come in anyway...I got something for you Mister Everson."

Charles looked confused then he asked, "Well, what is it?"

Emmett told him, "It's not a what, it's a who...do you remember my brother Emmett from the other day?"

Charles nodded his head then said, "Fine young man, he could do with bit of a haircut."

Emmett chuckled then said, "Well, my parents want to come in and thank you for helping him."

Charles looked surprised then said, "They don't need to do that."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders then said, "Well, they are coming, I just wanted to tell you so you would know they are coming."

"Well, thank you Emmett" said Charles.

"I'll let you know when they are here"

Charles nodded his head then Emmett turned around and left to go back to work.

((((oOo)))

Fifteen minutes later, Carlisle drives up with Esmé in the passenger seat, they get out, walk around to the front of the car then look at each other and Carlisle asked his wife, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked at the nursing home than nodded her head then together they go into the building. When they go in, they saw Emmett down the hall on the other end opposite Charles's room, he saw them then he went to them, he silently pointed to Charles's room; they go down there then Emmett knocked on the door then said, "Mister Everson?"

Charles looked at him then Emmett turned his head then stood to the side while his parents walked in. Charles looked at Esmé and his jaw dropped to the floor. Emmett closed the door then all the people inside the room is quiet for a long time then Charles finally asked, "Esmé? Is that you?"

She silently nodded her head then Charles asked a question that took Carlisle and Esmé by complete surprise.

"You're a vampire?"

Both Carlisle and Esmé looked at each other in amazement then she asked,

"H, how do you know?"

Just then they heard an elderly male voice that calmly told them,

"Because I am."

The curtain between the beds is pulled back and the elderly friend of Charles who calls himself Alvin sat in a chair and he smiled at the couple.

**A/N-I have a few things to explain, in a previous chapter, I put that Emmett put the video in the game then turned to Edward and started the conversation. Edward is the mind reader, and when he turned to his brother, he knew that EDWARD would read his mind and start then. That's the way I envisioned it, I'm sorry if it was confusing. **

**And as for my grammar, I am sorry , I am trying but I am NOT PERFECT!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	8. Chapter 8 Marriage scarswar scars

Esmé and Carlisle just looked at the elder man in astonishment then Carlisle finally asked him, "Who are you?"

Alvin looked at Charles then looked back at the couple then raised his hand and said,

"My name is Alvin McPhear, I am a friend of Charles"

Esmé looked at Charles then back at the man then asked,

"You are a vampire?"

Alvin sighed then said, "Yes, since New Year's eve of 1918"

Esmé looked at her ex-husband then she heard Carlisle asked him,

"Yes."

Esmé smiled a half-smile then she looked at her 2nd husband, she knew of his love, his intinse passion for learning . She knew without even asking that Carlisle wanted to ask this vampire so many questions then she took advantage of that little worm on the hook so she turned to her husband and whispered in a voice so low that only a vampire can her so of course, Alvin can hear but he respectfully turned his head and Esmé then said,

"Carlisle, go with Alvin outside. You can see for yourself that Charles can't hurt me; go on and find out about this man."

Carlisle looked at her, cocked his eyebrow then asked,

"Are you sure?"

She smiled sweetly then nodded her head then Carlisle looked at Alvin then asked,

"Care to go outside?"

Alvin nodded his head then stood up, Carlisle opened the door then they both go out and down the hall to the little small patio on the side of the building. Emmett is mopping a section of the floor and watched them walk out. They go out the side door and sit down in iron lounge chairs and at first they just looked at each other.

(((oOo)))

Esmé walked over to the bed, she just stood there and she looked around the room then Charles said the first word between them,

"Esmé."

She looked at him then said with no emotion in her voice, "Charles."

They again fall silent then Esmé looked down at her shoes then said,

"One of us has to start talking."

Esmé just remained quiet then Charles looked at her with water in his eyes then he said,

"I always imagined you...here and what I would say to you but now that you are, I can't..."

She looked at him then asked him,

"Did you think I would be a vampire?"

He smiled at that and gave a dry chuckle then he said,

"No, I didn't. Alvin said that he smelled a vampire in here the other day, I guess we know that was Emmett now...he is a vampire?"

She nodded then looked down at the floor and asked,

"How long have you known Alvin?"

He thought about that then said, "Nearly a lifetime but I'm sure your husband will tell you more, I think we need to talk."

She laid her purse down on his bed then asked him, "About what?"

Charles took his time to answer but when he did, he said, "Our life or our dead life together."

This time she angrily said,

"YOU killed it!"

He shoots back at her a quick answer, "I know I did!"

Her eyes turned dark then she yelled, "How could you?"

All he could do was give her a pitiful look then said, "I was confused, messed up"

She clenched her fists together then she said through her clenched teeth,

"You beat me every night until I was a bloody mess. Every night when I looked in the mirror, I just saw a nightmare"

Charles just sighed and said, "I'm sorry"

She looked at him in disbelief then said, "All I can think about when I look at you is that last night we were together before you left to go back East was when you came to me . I was sitting in the bathroom brushing my hair, you came and I thought, I hoped that it was going to be different because you smiled but it became ugly. You picked up my brush and instead of brushing my hair, you beat me with that brush until I almost passed out.

You broke my nose but then you raped me, you bastard. You raped your own wife. I never told anybody of the humiliation of that night when you raped me by tying me to the bed with a broken nose, blood running down me like a waterfall then screaming and hitting me every time I whimpered ! And all you have to say is 'I'm sorry' !"

They looked at each other like fighters in the boxing ring .

(((oOo)))

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair then asked Alvin,

"You became a vampire in the war?"

Alvin looked away as if he was looking at something in the distance then he said,

"Yes, I was strolling though the dense forests of Germany, I was far from my unit and, well, the forests of Germany are confusing. I shouldn't have wondered off from my unit...I never did see the vampire, it was so dark and there was no moon, I think even the moon was scared to come out in those days..."

Carlisle hung onto every word than Alvin is telling him ,

"I was in pain, intense terrible pain as you probably know. Well, later I told my c.o that I just got lost and...he belived me."

Carlisle looked around to make sure no one is around then he asked,

"You went back?"

Alvin smiled, shrugged his shoulders then said,

"There was a war on son and somehow I knew that I could even do more for our side then. I don't know how many nazi's I killed with my MP1903 Springfield AND being a vampire."

Carlisle then asked him,

"B,but why, how, I mean..."

Alvin smiled at him then asked him a question back,

"Why am I old?"

Carlisle cleared his throat then said, " Well, yes"

Alvin just shifted in his seat then said, "My gift is aging"

Carlisle's eyes went HUGE then he stammered out, "W, what?"

Alvin then said, "Well, I don't know if it's a gift but it came in pretty handy on keeping the secret."

Carlisle quickly thought about it with his fingers on his forehead then said, "The only vampire I know who has _aged_ is..."

Alvin interrupted then said, "He or she is two to three thousand years old, nobody knows where the vampire is...even the Voultri don't know."

Carlisle looked at him then asked Alvin, "The Voultri know about you?"

Alvin shrugged his shoulders then said, "Of course they do, Aro is most interested in me, he has kept tabs on me though the decades but since I have no special abilities that they can use for power, they just keep up with my comings and goings but for the most part they leave me alone."

Carlisle took it all in then asked another question,

"Will you die?"

Alvin thought on that then simply said, "I don't know."

The two vampires go silent then they looked in the distance.

(((oOo)))

Back in Charles's room, Esmé still stood at the foot of the bed then the door opened and a rather plump, black nurse opened the door and she asked, "Is there a problem in here?"

Esmé and Charles looked at each other than he said, "No ma'am."

Esmé nodded her head then the nurse said, "Well, keep it down, we can hear you both down the hall."

Esmé and Charles nodded then the nurse left then Charles asked,

"Can you tell me about yourself now?"

She then walked around the room then said, "I'm married to a doctor and I have 5 wonderful kids."

They both go silent again then Charles pitifully said, "I'm sorry Esmé"

She looked at him then with an enraged voice said, "You keep saying that! But I need to know why? WHY did you do that?"

He thought on it then said, "I don't know why, at least back then I didn't!"

She only looked at him with a deep hurt look then asked, "What?"

He sighed then looked out the window then said, "I don't know why I did those things, at least I didn't know then but...we were so young when we married Esmé but...I came from a poor family and when I met you; I only felt friendship for you but my family pressured me into marrying you. A rich woman from a powerful family..."

He thought about it then said, "My parents thought they hit the jackpot that day we all met you so...I was told to get married to you before 1917 was gone then a few years later, I was called into service then when I got back, I was so full of anger in me that I just took the easy way out and took everything out on you."

Esmé walked around thinking about it then she said, "I think... I married you for the wrong reasons also...I was in my twenties , not married and back then that was a terrible thing to be. Momma put the same kind of pressure on me so..when you asked me to marry you, that was a dream come true for my mother"

They go silent again then Charles asked her another question, "How did you become a vampire?"

Not wanting to tell him about the baby or the circumstances around it, she just shrugged her shoulders then said,

"There was just some things that happened and Carlisle found me and..."

Charles then asked, "Are you happy being a vampire?"

This time, her smile is genuine and she said, "Oh yes, I love him and I love my family."

He then said, "That's all that matters"

The sun actually came out and it hits on Esmé who then glittered and shined. Charles smiled at the sight of her.

(((oOo)))

After a few moments, the sun draws back . Carlisle and Alvin look up as the clouds come to cover them and Alvin said, "That was a close call with that orderly."

Carlisle smiled then asked, "How did you become friends with Charles?"

Alvin smiled then said, "We were friends before the war, we just happened to get assigned to the same unit. He found me you know, when I went missing, some fellows came out to look for me. Charles found me, I thought I hid myself pretty good under some bushes but I guess not. At first he thought I was wounded and he wanted to go get some help but I told him no...he stayed with me through the transformation and he saw the results of it. I don't know how I kept from killing him, maybe it was because of our friendship and vampires need all the friends we can get."

Carlisle smile then Alvin continued,

"I have tried to convince Charles to let me change him many times over the years but he won't let me, he said this is his atonement for how he treated that beautiful wife of his.

Charles sat back in his chair then he asked, "Do you think he regrets how he treated Esmé?"

Alvin sat back in his chair then said, "I know he does."

Just then Esmé opened the side door and came out then said,

"It's time to go Carlisle"

Carlisle and Alvin both stand up then Carlisle said,

"Esmé, this is Alvin McPhear, Alvin, my wife, Esmé Cullen."

They shook hand then Esmé said, "It's a pleasure"

He took her hand in a true, old world gentleman style then he said,

"No, it is mine to see a woman of such beauty."

If Esmé could blush, she would then they let go of each other's hand . Alvin then goes inside and Carlisle turned to Esmé and asked,

"Are you okay?"

She tought about that then smiled and said, "Yeah, I am. "

He took her arm and they walk to the car and Emmett smiled as he watched them from the side door.


	9. Chapter 9 Esme's Diary

**A/N-This last chapter will be written in diary form, from Esme's view.**

Esmé sat quietly at a table looking out her window looking out over the beautiful California view. She had a small journal in front of her laying open, the pages were empty. She picked up a pen, clicked it then wrote down,

_'Charles died this past spring of '79, it was a small funeral which Alice predicted. Carlisle and I went, not for respect of any kind because I lost all respect for him , my children refused to attend but when I looked back, I saw Emmett standing in the back trying to hide himself in the shadows._

_I looked at Carlisle, I didn't say anything but I think he wanted to come just to see the coffin finally close on Charles. The only other person there besides Alvin and ourselves was a niece who thought she could get Charles's fortune that he had built up through the years._

_Charles had left his massive 2 million dollars to Emmett who in turned donated it to a battered woman's shelter. Emmett had done a lot of growing up in those two years, he had decided that it was better to save up for a jeep than some more video games._

_When I saw that beautiful mahogany wood lid to the coffin close for the last time on my former husband, I could really put myself at ease then; I could never really be happy knowing he was still alive. And now, it was done._

_I have kept this diary for 70 plus years, I think it's time to finally close it for good._

Esmé put the pen down and she closed the book. It was bound in white leather with Esme's name written in elegant calligraphy. She put her hand on top and clicked the little lock on the book, she stood up, went over, and she moved back a small picture of herself to show a wall safe; she put the book in, closed the safe; put back the picture and walked out of the room.

**Sand n' Sable**


End file.
